


To the Tomb

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [297]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Since joining Klaus for their forever, she knew Klaus was the first line of defense for any threat coming her way. What she didn't know was the secret workings of his siblings using threats an violence to also keep her safe.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [297]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	To the Tomb

Klaus was always on edge when threats were directed toward her, and most had learned to avoid speaking of her at all lest they be seen as the next danger to be removed from her vicinity.

Though slow to warm to her, the Mikaelsons did appreciate the effect she had on Klaus. He would always be volatile, especially in regards to her, but his happiness was a marvel to see - and in no small part, thanks to her. So they eventually folded into the family and its many, many tenets.

The main belief, of course, was that only they were allowed to enjoy each other’s misery. While they might appreciate the show when someone meddles with Klaus’s mood, certain tactics were not to be encouraged. Caroline, for example, was off limits.

Elijah was fairly straightforward about the matter, tearing out the first heart as a lesson to be taught. Rebekah was more insidious, playing along to learn the full extent of their dislike, then happily explaining all of her opinions on the matter before turning their entrails into extrails. Kol, gleeful little monster he was, had great fun detailing the exact way he beat the evil plans out of potential kidnappers before they could even begin to get close.

It was sweet in a way, Caroline decided, though she could have done without the play-by-play on the violence committed on her behalf. And she wished everyone would just calm the hell down, but she knew what she was signing up for - an eternity, and the family was determined to make sure she saw it through.


End file.
